warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Katnissrose
Katnissrose is a slim, fluffy, elegant, muscular, small, skinny, slightly scrawny, long-limbed, beautiful, long-haired, silky-furred, thick-pelted, soft-featured, tough, agile, lithe, kind, lacking in social skills, pure, soft-furred, soft-furred, intelligent, witty, clever, ebony-black she-cat with small, fluffy olive-colored paws with a cream tint, tough, hard black pads, a long, fluffy, silky, sweeping plume of a tail, messy, ruffled fur, long, oddly arrow-shaped claws, an odd bronze-colored marking (a mockingjay within a circle) on her chest, and bright, knowing, glowing, intense, intelligent, radiant, steely-grey eyes. She is a warrior of DawnClan, and is roleplayed by Miyuki She is a member of a former prophecy with Wheatfeather and Mockingjay: The Wheat and the Katniss will fly on the wings of a Mockingjay to stop the Snowy Fire from ruling the forest. Her power is to force the truth from any cat. ''History; Katnisskit is born to Minnowstream and Pebblestone in DawnClan with her sister Primrosekit. She is the older one of the two, and is calm, quiet, and understanding. As a kit, she is often seen playing with Wheatkit. She is later apprenticed with her sister. Her mentor is Paleriver. She, Paleriver, Sharpwhisker (Wheatpaw's mentor), Wheatpaw, Primrosepaw, Clawedpaw (Wheatpaw's brother), and Burnpaw (Wheatpaw's other brother) are ambushed by FireClan while out hunting. They fight, Wheatpaw is kidnapped, and Clawedpaw, Burnpaw, and Primrosepaw are killed. After the battle, she is made into a warrior, taking the name Katnissrose in honor of her sister. She gains her first apprentice, Mockingpaw, right after her warrior ceremony. In the Great FireClan battle, she is tackled by Wheatfeather (controlled by Snow) and refuses to hurt him due to their love. She is about to be killed by him until Mockingjay forces him to release her. In the Greatest Battle, she is again seen fighting Wheatfeather, and again Mockingjay saves her. Wheatfeather and Katnissrose later confess their love for each other, and they become mates. She becomes the mentor to Cherrypaw. Her apprentice Cherrypaw is named a warrior, Cherrysplash. She later, rather reluctantly, kills Bumblestar, who was on his last life. Due to killing him, she was attacked by Mousethunder, his mate. Wheatfeather kills her on accident to save Katnissrose. She is part of the patrol to rescue Fadedwhisper's kits from StagClan. She later informs Bramble-ears about Brambleclaw being in the Dark Forest. She, Wheatfeather, and Mockingjay are later seen in the Echoing Whispers battle fighting Gingerclaw. She calls him a coward as he runs away. Personality; Katnissrose is not a very social she-cat. She lacks social skills, unlike Wheatfeather and Mockingjay. Due to this, friendships are hard for her to make. Once you get past the non-social she-cat, however, you see a skilled warrior. She is an adept hunter and fighter, and she would do anything to protect her Clan. She doesn't give up on anything. Katnissrose in real life remade Family; 'Mate;' : Wheatfeather - Living 'Mother;' : Minnowstream - Living 'Father;' : Pebblestone - Living 'Sister;' : Primrosepaw - Deceased, member of StarClan Trivia; *She is based off of the ''Hunger Games character Katniss Everdeen *Her theme song is "Alice (Underground)" by Avril Lavigne. It is avalable here: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=9BCnJ6WJMD4 *Her kits names (from her first litter) are confirmed to be named Shadekit (she-cat) and Sunkit (tom) ''Quotes; "D-do you want to play, Wheatkit?" -'''Katnisskit to Wheatkit' DawnClan Roleplay "Primrosepaw! Look out!" -'Katnisspaw warning Primrosepaw moments before Primrosepaw's death' DawnClan/FireClan Roleplay "Wheatfeather, I know there's some good in you! I can't fight you! I have to find the Wheatfeather I know!" -'Katnissrose to a hypnotized Wheatfeather' DawnClan Roleplay, during the Great FireClan battle﻿ ''Character Pixels; Real Life Image;'' ~ Real life image ~ Human Katnissrose/Actual Katnissrose Category:Cats Category:Main Characters Category:Prophecy Cats Category:Cats of DawnClan Category:She-cat Category:Kit Category:Kits Category:Apprentice Category:Warrior Category:Cat Category:Clan Cats Category:DawnClan Cat Category:Cats of Clans Category:Clan Cat Category:Dove's Roleplay Cats Category:Living Character Category:She-cats Category:Luna's Roleplay Characters Category:Luna's Roleplay Cats Category:Deceased Character Category:Cats of StarClan